


Yellow Flash and Green Lightning

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were apart because they had not tried being together. When they made the move they did not regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Flash and Green Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

There was giggling come from the play room. Minato, exhausted after a very long day of acting as Hokage, fending off the three vultures known as his council, negotiating with Iwa and he was finally home, wanting to just rest. Still, the giggling got his attention. The Yellow Flash crept closer.  
The play room was a medium sized room with padded walls, lots off stuffed animals, toys that looked like ninja weapons and a small blond haired toddler being tickled to tears by a slim dark haired man.  
''Do you surrender, you giggling monster?'' the man asked the kid at his mercy.  
Minato just stood there, watching as his son writhed on the floor, face all red from laughter.  
''No!''  
''Huh? Me evil ways are not working? Perhaps I should try elsewhere. The feet?''  
The child squealed. ''Not the feet''  
The dark haired man smiled. ''Do you surrender?''  
''Yes.'' Naruto said and his play partner pulled back.  
''My, my, '' Minato said then. The two in the room looked up. Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw his father.  
With a squealed 'daddy' he was on his feet. Like a blur he ran to the Yondaime and crashed into him. The proud father picked him up and gave him a twirl.  
''Again Again'' Naruto demanded.  
''Don't you dare,'' the dark haired man warned Minato. ''If you wind him up too much I won't be able to get him to bed.''  
Minato placed his son under his armpit, making Naruto pout.  
''You heard Harry, son.''  
''Not fair'' the kid pouted, turning his big blue eyes on his father.  
The Yondaime winced and faltered.  
''Minato...'' Harry warned the shinobi.  
''I can't ! Harry, he’s using The Look!''  
The dark haired youth scoffed. ''Honestly you two,'' he sighed.   
Father and son were really trouble.   
''Minato, Naruto needs to get to bed, he’s already picked out a story. Naruto, you won't be weaselling your way out of this or no dessert tomorrow. Minato, if he manages to dupe you, same punishment goes for you.''  
Minato and Naruto gasped, horrified at the prospect and Harry left them alone, feeling confident that his orders would be followed.  
________________________________________  
Minato found Harry in the kitchen setting the table for both of them.  
''I made soup for tonight,'' the green eyed man commented.  
The Yondaime shot him a smile.   
Harry was really a gift. Minato had found the youth in Iwa, abandoned to die in a cave. He had been horribly injured and in the beginning Minato had thought him dead. It took Harry three months to recover from his injuries and another three to gain his mobility back. During that time, Minato’s student, Kakashi was surprisingly helpful and kept company to the injured teen. Minato later found out that Kakashi treated Harry like an older brother and that Harry had helped the silver haired prodigy with a lot of the issues he had following the disgrace of his father and Sakumo’s then suicide. It was thanks to Kakashi striking up a companionship with Harry that Minato learned more about the teen.   
Apparently Harry was seventeen years old, the same age as Minato. He was by all accounts a civilian. He claimed that he had no idea how he found himself in Iwa, just that he was on an archaeological dig with a large group of people when they were attacked by the Yonbi, the Four Tailed Beast. Minato hearing that thought that it was unlikely that anyone survived. Harry had been found in a cave with no obvious signs of distraction around. The teen had worn simple pants and a t-shirt when he had been found with a ring on his finger, a ring they had been unable to take off him even when they had tried treating him in Konoha’s hospital. The green eyed teen had told Kakashi that the ring acted much like a sealing scroll and had some of his things.  
During the time Minato’s find recovered, the Yellow Flash had allowed Harry to stay in the Namikaze home along with Kakashi and he. Harry had been surprisingly beneficial to have around the house. Unlike Kakashi and himself the green eyed teen knew his way around the kitchen and had started preparing their meals and later cleaning the house a bit. The transition of Harry being a recovering guest to him becoming Minato’s housekeeper came too fast for them to notice. It was something they did not realize when exactly it happened but it had been a source of many teasing jokes from Jiraya and even Sarutobi.  
When Minato had gotten together with Kushina Harry continued staying in the house and helping him. Kakashi had become much more friendly because of Harry and had started getting along better with his team-mates, Obito and Rin. The three were often in Minato’s house, along with Kushina and all of them became like a closely knit family. Harry was slowly getting a reputation as being the perfect housekeeper. That reputation spread slowly among the people that visited the Yondaime’s estate. The Hyuga’s were the first to take a liking to Harry, followed by the Inozuka’s, then (surprisingly) the Uchiha’s, with the rest of the clan following them. Dinner and lunches in Minato’s house quickly became something to be envied and surprisingly Minato found that they brought the various clans much closer as they now interacted more in the neutral grounds that the Yondaime’s home represented. Well, the Hyuga and Uchiha still had that rivalry going, and the Inozuka still hated the Uchiha, but things had gotten better and the change was obvious in the Clan and Council meetings. The three elders, Shimura Danzo, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, never knew what hit them when the Clans united against them and managed to stop them from interfering and making Minato’s life difficult.  
Harry’s attentive behaviour, calm manner and kindness made kids flock to him and became the number one babysitter for shinobi of high standing. No one would attack the Hokage’s residence, no one sane at least. It was why Uchiha Mikoto started bringing Itachi over for play dates and how Kakashi noticed what a genius Obito’s younger cousin was.   
When Kushina learned that she was pregnant Minato had panicked but the red haired kunoichi had laughed his concerns off when he asked how they could handle a baby.  
“You’ve got Harry,” was Kushina’s comment.  
“Don’t you mean ‘we’?” Minato had asked the woman he was hugging to him.  
“Harry will be great with our son,” Kushina had replied.  
Her words had been prophetic. The day of Naruto’s birth, Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox had attacked. That was the darkest memory Minato had in his life. That day he lost many of his men and women, a few civilians, his wife, and his predecessor. Sarutobi had given his life for the Kyuubi to get sealed in Minato’s son. Kushina had not even had the time to hold her son. As soon as baby Naruto was born the medics had tried to save the fire tempered woman but they could not. The hard life of shinobi had left her body weakened and frail and the pregnancy had been extra taxing for her but she had gone through with it despite Tsunade’s warnings. Minato had been shocked and hurt to know that Kushina expected to die and never told him anything. Those days, weeks really, Harry took care of the baby and the depressed Yondaime those days and he still did so.  
“Minato?”  
The blond man blinked and stared at Harry.  
“The soup is getting cold,” the green eyed man commented and Minato shook his head to clear it before diving in.  
________________________________________  
He noticed early on how attractive his housekeeper and friend was. It was hard not to.   
The first time Minato noticed Harry, it was in the hot springs. Minato had thought that the men of the his household deserved a treat so Kakashi, Harry and he had gone to the hot-springs to relax, get a massage each and generally be out of the house and do absolutely nothing. Naturally they had entered the springs naked and Minato had been left staring at Harry’s slim form, his pale skin, the smooth back, the silky black hair dripping with water, the way pale skin had turned rosy because of the steam and the hot water. It took Kakashi hitting him on the shin for Minato to snap out of it.  
“Watch your eyes sensei,” the silver haired prodigy had warned the Yondaime.   
“Just admiring the view,” Minato had replied while nursing his wounds.  
“Sure.”  
“Just sure?” Kakashi’s mentor asked.  
“I’m contemplating the possibilities of turning out like you. It seems to be the norm, the perverted teacher corrupting the young student.”  
That had left Minato spluttering in outrage and Harry giving the two a confused look.  
The second time the blue eyed blond noticed his housekeeper was attractive was when one of the Daimyo’s son hit on Harry. Kakashi had had to physically restrain Minato. It was how the Yondaime came to like the Uchiha’s more, because a three year old Itachi stomped on the man’s foot and promptly declared that he could not have ‘His older brother Harry’, throwing a tantrum for good measure after that. Minato had waved off Mikoto and Fugaku’s embarrassment and promptly treated their firstborn to dango and bought the kid a set of kunai and a balloon. It had shocked the boy’s parents and had made Kakashi giggle (though the teen now maintained that he had just laughed and never giggled).  
The third time was when he was with Kushina in bed, just dozing, not having sex. He had apparently mumbled Harry’s name in his sleep, that’s what the red headed woman had informed him the next morning.  
“I cannot have done that,” Minato had muttered, blush staining his cheeks.  
“Minato, you can love more than one person,” Kushina had told him in a rare show of maturity and seriousness.  
“I-I, not I cannot…”  
“Silly man,” the kunoichi had said then. “Have it your way.” She had sounded disappointed then but Minato had not given it a lot of thought.  
Another clue had been Jiraya’s teasing comments and flirting towards Harry that always made the Yondaime’s blood boil, but still Minato did not act on his feelings. His behaviour towards Harry did not change in any way other than the fact that he was polite to the green eyed man, even more attentive than he used to be. also Minato had started seeking the man out, just to spend some time in his company, but nothing more, nothing physical and certainly nothing too obvious before eyes that belonged to his enemies.  
________________________________________  
Harry often had nightmares.   
In the beginning the night terrors were almost a nightly ritual, they would appear without fail. Minato had asked, but the haunted look in those green eyes had made the Yondaime not pressure the teen for further details. When one day Harry had to wake him up lest he disturbed Kakashi, the blond had not said anything to the raven haired man and Harry had not asked. That had been the start of a ritual for the two men. Whenever they would hear the other being tormented by nightmares they would leave their beds, and wake each other up. Then they would go to the kitchen where Harry kept a steady supply of cocoa and make a hot beverage while enjoying the silence. The routine did not change even when Kushina came to stay with them. In fact she did not often sleep with Minato as they feared that he might attack the woman in his sleep and hurt the baby. It had happened a few times even with Harry.  
“I have good reflexes and I can dodge pretty well,” Harry had told Minato one time, when the blond was feeling particularly grim.  
“You are too nice to me Harry.”  
The green eyed man had smiled. “You saved my life,” he had told the blond as if it explained everything.   
And to Harry, it really did. It meant a lot to him that someone would help him, save him, take care of him, give him a life and a family. Namikaze Minato had done all that for him when he found Harry. The wizard had been a mess. He had really been to an archaeological dig. But no Tailed Demon had attacked. It had been a Nundu that had slain their Goblin guard. The other wizards were cowardly and had run away but Harry had stayed and saved the second Goblin. What had followed next was an accident on a scale of a natural disaster that could only happen around the green eyed wizard. Harry had managed to fend off two attacks from the Nundu before blood was spilled on the ruins of the monument. Blood was power, magical blood even more so. The wizards and Goblins had not managed to study the ruins and they had not known that blood was the thing the runes on the stones needed to get activated. Harry had certainly never even imagined that outcome. It was one confused wizard and one angry winged panther that found themselves on the activated portal. And it was luck that Harry managed to survive the trip through the portal and divine intervention that Minato had found him and not any shinobi from Iwa. Sure, Harry was stranded on a foreign world, with none of his friends and family, no other wizards and certainly no people he knew, but because of the blue eyed shinobi he had made bonds just as precious as the one he had left behind in his home world.  
________________________________________  
“Hey, Harry,” Kakashi waved to the dark haired man as he came through the door, never the window. Harry could be scary when he wanted and Kakashi was not risking angering the man, for a civilian he was a formidable opponent.  
Harry looked up from his task, which was cleaning up the playroom a bit. His eyes lit up.  
“Kakashi! You are back!” he exclaimed. “How was the mission? Everything okay? Do you need me to wash any of your clothes?”  
Kakashi smiled behind his face mask. It was one of the things he liked about the man, how attentive he was and how he did not shy away from the most garish parts of shinobi life. Whenever he saw him or Minato covered in blood he would fuss over them. When they would finally manage to inform him that the blood was not theirs he would swat them on the head and tell them to go wash up lest they destroyed his clean floors. No horror, no fear for them, just plain acceptance of their lifestyle.  
“No, it was just a delivery,” Kakashi muttered. “A genin could have done it,” he grouched.  
Harry chuckled. “Yes, well, at least the guys at the mission office learned that you reached Jōnin level.”  
Kakashi smirked. “And I only had to threaten them once.”  
“Yes, I can still remember the ANBU trying to pry you away from them,” Harry drawled.  
Kakashi shook his head. Harry was nice, but he could act arrogant if he wanted, like royalty did.   
“Listen Harry, is lunch ready?”  
The green eyed man smiled.  
“Wash up, Kakashi and I’ll set the table for us. Minato won’t be coming home early and Naruto is at Sasuke’s house for the day.”  
“Those two are close,” Kakashi remarked.  
Harry snorted. “Thick as thieves and mischievous as a pair of monkeys. I’m just glad the Kazekage’s children only come here every two months. I heard the genin are still made to clean the mess they created. I think I saw one of the teams crying.”  
Kakashi chuckled and made to get away.  
“No Shunshin in the house!” Harry yelled and Kakashi groaned; he hated having to walk all that distance but he shuffled away on foot, knowing better than to irk Harry.  
________________________________________  
Itachi was frowning.  
He had taken his baby brother out for a walk. Sasuke always hounded him to play and the eldest of the two did not mind. Sasuke was cute kid and the hero worship he had for him boosted Itachi’s confidence. They had been at the market, his younger brother wanting a treat from one of the stalls, when they saw Harry. Both Uchiha’s loved the green eyed man and immediately went to meet him before stopping short.  
Sasuke frowned cutely from the perch on his brother’s hip.  
“Is that Harry?” the five year old asked.  
Itachi nodded.   
“And who is that?” Sasuke asked.  
“A dead guy,” Itachi replied.  
“Huh?” Sasuke stared at his older sibling.  
“Never mind,” Itachi told his brother. “Let’s go see Naruto’s dad, okay?”  
Sasuke’s eyes sparkled. “The Hokage?”  
Itachi nodded. “And guess what, we are using Shunshin.”  
Sasuke hugged his brother after a little squeal of joy.   
The Yondaime had not expected them and his secretary tried to give Itachi a hard time. But the Yellow Flash was known for hating paperwork and when he heard the commotion he dropped the paperwork and went to greet his two favourite Uchiha kids.  
“Itachi?” the blond shinobi asked. “And Sasuke too? Well, come on in boys!”  
“Sir!” the Hokage’s secretary spluttered.  
Minato shot her a grin.   
“Bring us some tea, okay?” he asked and disappeared in his office with the two siblings. “Now,” he said to the boys once the door was closed. “What was the reason you wanted to see me so urgently.”  
Sasuke squirmed in his seat. “Well, Harry was with a man today, laughing and giggling at the market. And that man even kissed Harry, but not on the cheek like he kisses me and Itachi and Naruto,” the boy said. “Itachi was worried. Is Harry in danger?”  
There was a small crack and Itachi noticed the Yondaime had broken the arm of his chair.  
“Really?” Minato smiled. “Itachi? Did you recognize that man?”  
Itachi nodded.  
“Good lad,” Minato muttered.  
Itachi accepted the praise. He felt a bit bad for the poor man but no remorse. It was after all for a good cause. Harry was like family to him and family deserved the best and the best Harry would get, nothing less.  
________________________________________  
Harry looked up when he heard Naruto call out his for his dad.  
His day so far had been good. He had finished all the chores around the house, done with the cooking and had left Naruto at the Nara compound to play with Shikamaru. Then he had gone to the market to buy his favourite ingredients. He might be stranded in a foreign world but Harry had not given up on his old life. The memories, the skills, he treasured and nurtured them. Minato, Kakashi and Naruto might not know but Harry had continued making potions. Some of the more exotic, animal ingredients he did not have access to, but the plants, oh the plants, Harry had a variety to choose from. Minato had even let him grow an herb garden in the back yard. Snakeroot, moongrass, aconite, belladonna, were a few of the ingredients he could brew. Konoha was on a trade route for many caravans and even if the regular market did not have something he needed, Harry could ask the merchants and he would have it the next time they visited.  
There was another reason why he was at the market. There was a very cute guy that worked at a shop on the way to the Yamanaka flower shop. He was tall, tan, with brown hair and the cutest blue eyes. He had been after Harry for while now and Harry really wanted this to work. He might not have feelings for Hiro, that was the guy’s name, but he was really not going to just stand and wait for a man that would never even notice him. He wanted to move on; he wanted to have an actual relationship.   
He knew that Kakashi and Itachi somehow got it in their heads that they had to protect him and then they had roped in Obito, Rin, Guy and even Anko. He knew the teens and preteen were keeping an eye on him whenever he met someone and it was getting really hard to sneak around when he wanted to have a one night stand. It really sucked to have them pop up and scare those men away. The first two times, sure, he had been touched, but now he was getting frustrated. Hiko was the guy and it was happening even if he had to use a ‘Confundus’ to get away from them.  
________________________________________  
Minato had made a Plan, not just a plain old plan but The Plan and he was going to make this work. It was six years since Kushina died and another three since he knew Harry and Minato was not going to just stand by and stay idle any longer. His reasons for staying away from Harry all seemed pretty stupid right now. He had made sure Itachi picked up Naruto from the Nara’s and invited him to spend the night at his place with Sasuke and Kakashi was there as well; he and Itachi and Shisui were quite friendly lately if Obito was telling the truth.  
The house was quiet just like Minato wanted. He knew he had beaten Harry back.  
When he heard the door and the footsteps, the Yondaime swallowed any hesitations he had. He stood his ground, still seated in his favourite seat near the fire place, without any shoes on, his shirt unbuttoned and his weapons stored away.  
“M-Minato?” Harry came to the door, carrying various bags and looking giddy. “Why is the house so quiet?”  
“The kids are out,” Minato replied.  
Harry frowned. “Why so serious?”  
“It doesn’t mind.”  
“Okay,” Harry blinked, feeling a bit uncertain about what he next wanted to say. “Listen, I need to ask a favour of you. I need to be away for the evening and maybe even part of the night.”  
The wizard never saw the way Minato’s palms clenched. The blond man however managed to keep his voice level and not reveal the jealousy he felt and the mounting anger.  
“Oh? You have a date?”  
“I… yes actually.”  
“Who’s the lucky girl?”  
“A guy, I’m having a date with a guy,” Harry revealed after a brief hesitation.  
“Who’s the lucky guy then?”  
Harry chuckled. “Does it matter?”  
“Well, if you are going to have a boyfriend…”  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” Harry cut Minato off. He hoped the man got the hint and did not ask any questions. This conversation was becoming uncomfortable for Harry. He really wanted Minato to think well of him. Disappointing the man was something Harry could never stand. Minato… he was the centre of Harry’s world, him and his son and student and then everyone else.  
“Have fun,” Minato said in a tone of voice Harry had never heard him use.   
It almost gave the wizard pause before he shook it off and decided to just start getting ready for his night out.  
“Okay,” Harry told Minato and left the room.   
He never saw the way the Yondaime’s blue eyes darkened and narrowed or the fury on the blonde’s face.  
________________________________________  
Minato was seething.  
He was not an easy man to rile up but when he was angry… There was a reason why his picture in the Bingo Book had a ‘Flee on Sight’ order. The mere thought that Harry, his sweet, lovely Harry, was with another man, and that it was not the first time either… it made his blood boil. Minato’s face was the picture of death. If any of his enemies saw him now they would quiver and die just to save themselves from the pain. In the haze of his anger, his wife’s words came to mind. Kushina had known, Minato suddenly realized. She had known he had felt attraction for Harry. She might even have known that Harry picked up guys.   
He lost track of how long he was waiting in the dark but Harry was back again. And he looked beautiful. So…  
“… beautiful,” he whispered.  
Harry looked up, emerald green eyes opening wide.  
“I… thank you,” he told Minato and the blond realized then he had spoken out loud.  
He truly was beautiful. He wore leather pants, something Minato had not even known Harry to own. They hugged his legs so well and displayed his muscled body while hiding the creamy skin. Over it he wore a silk gi like shirt. It allowed for his chest to show a bit and Minato nearly swallowed his tongue. Harry truly looked gorgeous, gorgeous and sinful and Minato could not believe he was going out like that. It hit him then that Harry wanted to look like that and that another man was going to be enjoying this wonderful man that night.  
“There’s food in the kitchen, I know you know how to heat it up,” Harry told Minato. “Good night!” he called out as he left.  
Minato’s control snapped over his chakra and he started cursing.   
“Damn it!” he finally yelled.  
He stood and without regard for the ruined room he tore out of the house.  
Harry had not gone far.  
Minato caught up with him easily, grabbed him by the right arm and spun him around.  
“Hey what the h- Minato?” Harry gasped.  
The blond pulled Harry to him and kissed the green eyed man with everything he had.  
________________________________________  
The first time their lips met… Words failed the wizard.  
Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He had never even realized he had been filled with so much tension. There were years of unrequited feelings burning inside the green eyed man, wishes and lust and deeper feeling and it all rushed forward when Minato kissed him. The kiss was filled with emotion and need and even anger. It was hard and desperate and made Harry feel like his whole body was on fire. The two men just stood in the middle of the road kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Their private bubble broke when Harry started moaning and Minato’s arms finally left Harry’s shoulders and started trailing down the raven haired man’s sides.  
“Harry… I…”  
“Minato… Shut up,” the wizard whispered and took the blonde’s swollen lips in a second kiss.  
The Yondaime just grabbed him tighter, kissing him harder and using his tongue to pry Harry’s mouth open and plunge in, desperate to feel more of him just like Harry wanted more of the shinobi.  
The intensity and the passion they felt surprised both of them.  
The need for the feeling to progress and for the kiss not to stop felt natural.  
Minato never realized when his hands left Harry and he formed the seals, but next time they broke the kiss to breathe they were back in the Namikaze estate and not out in the streets.  
“Minato…”  
“Again,” the blond demanded the look in his eyes dangerous. “Kiss me again.”  
Harry gave in. he knew it was wrong to be moving so fast, so suddenly, but his mind could not get his body to stop. He needed this, he needed Minato. All his doubts and fears flew to the back of his brain and he focused on the man he had fallen in love with and never thought would feel like that for him.  
________________________________________  
“Mine,” Minato whispered against Harry’s swollen lips.  
They were in his territory, his house. There were no dangers around, no curious eyes and ears. Just the two of them. Alone, alone and honest and Minato could not take it being away from this wonderful man. He wanted to get closer to Harry, feel him closer. Kissing him had been like sampling nectar, but he was not content with just kissing. He wanted more. He wanted Harry.  
“I want you,” he whispered into Harry’s ear. “I’ve wanted you for so long… But now, now I will have you. I’ll make you mine.”  
He kissed Harry again and the raven haired man moaned in agreement.  
“Minato…”  
“Hush.”  
“Minato, are you sure…”  
“Harry, tonight you are mine. No questions, nothing. All mine to have, to taste, to fuck,” Minato stated his voice demanding and lustful.   
He radiated power and the wizard felt that. So Harry nodded.  
________________________________________  
The reached Minato’s bedroom with difficulty. They were all over each other, hands groping, lips tasting.   
Harry felt like his entire body was on fire. Wherever Minato touched, it created a tingle on Harry’s skin.  
“Minato,” the wizard urged when the crossed the threshold to the blonde’s room.  
The Yondaime pushed Harry on the mattress and crawled on top of him, kissing Harry hard. His hands reached for Harry’s belt and he tugged it off easily. Next he reached for the shirt, tearing it open but not pushing it completely off. The sight of Harry’s chest had Minato licking his lips. He was completely hair free. He had known that, of course, but all those other times he had not been allowed to touch or taste the pale skin. This time he decided to indulge himself. Minato started peppering kisses on Harry’s chest, making his way down to the navel and then back up to pay attention to those rosy nipples. The raven haired man writhed underneath him and Minato used both hands to pin Harry down and keep him there.  
“Minato,” Harry gasped.  
The blond paused and looked up, his blue eyes meeting Harry’s green gaze and then he continued his slow torture until he was satisfied and decided to explore further down. He slowly reached the hem of Harry’s pants and then pulled them down and then off, along with the boots.  
“So beautiful,” Minato said when he finally had full view of the wizard. “Look at me Harry.”  
Green eyes focused on him.  
“Minato, are you sure about this?” Harry asked.  
The Yondaime moved upwards and kissed Harry’s lips slowly, nipping at the red lips and then nuzzling that slender throat.  
“The night is ours,” he responded. “Stop second guessing this. Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Minato’s hands stopped pinning Harry down and started caressing the skin, down Harry’s sides, to his hips, massaging the soft skin there and slowly inching towards the dark curls at the base of Harry’s cock.   
“Have you done this before?” the wizard asked.  
“Yes,” Minato replied.  
“You keep lube and condoms in your room then?” Harry continued.  
Minato blinked. “I forgot about those.”  
________________________________________  
Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing at the situation. It was most certainly absurd this whole situation. He watched as Minato searched his closet for a while before coming back with the needed items and the wizard knew he was smiling as wide as Minato. In the beginning he had been a bit spooked by the cool attitude the blond showed. It took Harry a while to realize that Minato had been jealous and because of that envy he had acted. The fact that he was really willing to go ahead with this meant the world to Harry.  
So the wizard decided to live the night.  
He watched as Minato started to stroke him to arousal and at the same time he got aroused as well. His moans seemed to spur the Yondaime on and Harry, knowing the house was empty apart from them, did not try to keep quiet. He let Minato know how he enjoyed having his cock stroked and then sucked. He let the blond know when he started getting loose enough for the penetration not to hurt and he certainly let the shinobi know when he found his prostate. Minato’s eyes were on him the entire time, drinking in the sight of him, studying his reactions.  
“Enough,” Harry urged the blond. “I’m ready.”  
Minato slowly pulled away and Harry watched as he started shedding his clothes just then. He had put it off till last minute. The sight was not foreign to Harry. He had seen the toned chest, the muscled arms, the firm abs. He had see the blond curls, so few of them, on the base on Minato’s cock, that was hard now and bared for his eyes. He had seen it all before, but now it was all bared just for him.  
Harry had never known a man so comfortable in his own skin like Minato. The way he walked, the way he spoke. Even naked and vulnerable (as vulnerable a shinobi of his level could be), he was amazing. He ripped open a condom wrapper and started rolling it on his hard cock while Harry slowly parted his thighs a bit more and reached for the blond, pulling him too for another kiss. Minato moved his hands on Harry’s hips just as their bodies aligned with one another. The wizard took delight in the way those rough palms started running up and down his things, teasing the already sensitive skin and creating havoc on his senses. Then those hands moved again, covered in more lube they teased his entrance once more, starting to pleasure him again until Minato could no longer stand the pressure and decided to enter him.  
“Eyes on me,” Minato said and Harry gave the man all his attention.   
He would have loved to close his eyes, just feel the sensations, but he kept his green eyes open and focused on the blond, on the way Minato’s body moved as he slowly breached him, the way his body seemed to tremble, the way his back arched and those powerful hips wanted to move but held back due to the shinobi’s sheer will. Slowly but surely Minato filled him and blue eyes stayed locked with green until Minato was fully sheathed inside Harry. They started moving together, Minato setting the pace as he filled Harry’s body only to pull back and repeat the motions. He hooked up an arm under Harry’s knees and slowly raised them a bit more, gaining a better angle, driving deeper into the raven haired man. The wizard tried to get hold of his cock but Minato took matters into his own hands, literally.  
It did not take long for them to reach completion.   
Minato collapse on top of Harry, panting for breath.  
Harry just hugged the blond man to him while inhaling deeply.  
“Wow,” the wizard muttered.  
“Thanks, you too,” Minato replied. “Just so you know, there’s more.”  
Harry’s voice was a cross between a moan and a groan when he heard this.  
“Right now, I cannot handle another orgasm,” Harry muttered.  
“I’ll give you a few minutes,” Minato decided to compromise.  
The wizard laughed.  
________________________________________  
Morning light was slowly seeping into the room.  
Neither of them had slept long. Most of the night they spent wrapped around each other, driving each other to pleasure as many times as they could, never breaking contact. Even when Minato was not inside Harry he would simply touch the raven haired man, or caress or kiss him, anything to maintain contact, anything to keep believing the night was real. By dawn they were both exhausted but they stayed lying down, facing each other and gazing at each other. Minato had one of his hands on Harry’s waist and he was brushing either his fingers or his knuckles on the warm skin. Harry had one of his palms steadily pressed on Minato’s face and his was gently caressing the man’s cheek with the tips of his fingers.  
They were not talking, as if any noise would ruin this for them and when they finally slipped into a dreamless sleep the rest of the world decided to knock on their door. It was a naked, pissed off Yondaime that greeted the ANBU guards and yelled at them to get lost for the remainder of the day.  
“Sir?” one of them had braved to ask.  
“I’m taking the day off,” Minato replied and shut the door to their faces.  
________________________________________  
When Naruto and Kakashi came home the day after the Hokage took a day off work, the house was still standing. Harry was in the kitchen preparing lunch and he greeted them with a wide smile. Naruto shot off towards his room while Kakashi decided to stick around.  
“How was your sleep over?” he asked the two.  
“Sasuke and Naruto announced that they would marry when they get older,” Kakashi informed the raven haired man.  
Harry laughed. “Does Fugaku know?”  
“Not yet,” Kakashi responded. “They even kissed each other on the cheek.”  
Harry shook his head. “Puppy love is so much fun! I hope you have pictures.”  
Kakashi smirked. “Who do you take me for? Itachi has a copy of each.”  
Minato entered the kitchen just then.  
“Good morning Kakashi!” he ruffled the silver headed boy’s hair, making Kakashi sigh, and then he kissed Harry deeply. “Morning Harry.”  
“Minato,” Harry breathlessly muttered.  
Kakashi coughed and the two men finally stopped staring at each other.  
“Ah, Kakashi…” Minato said.  
“It’s about time,” the Hatake genius commented. “Naruto!”  
The blond demon vessel barrelled in the room soon after.  
“Yes?” he asked Kakashi.  
“It seems like you are getting another father,” Kakashi told the kid and Naruto squealed and tackled Harry.  
Minato and his raven haired lover looked at Kakashi in horror.  
“What?” the preteen asked. “Everyone noticed. Hell, even Tsunade did. And she even bet that you sensei would finally get a clue this year. I cannot believe I lost money to her. I bet that weasel Itachi had something to do with this,” Kakashi sullenly muttered as he walked away.  
Harry and Minato just stared at Kakashi and then at each other, then at Naruto who seemed to be looking at them with a pleased expression on his face.  
The wizard for one felt both mortified and embarrassed.  
“Naruto?” Minato asked his son. “How many people know that daddy likes Harry?”  
“All Jōnin,” Naruto replied happily. “All Anbu. And grandpa pervert and the lady who hits him across the room when he pervs on her and Itachi and Sasuke.”  
Minato winced and Harry coughed.  
“Is that all?” the Yondaime asked his cute son.  
Naruto grinned and shook his head.  
The two adults groaned.  
“They will never let us live this down,” Minato muttered.  
“I don’t mind all that much,” Harry mused.  
Minato looked at his lover and the man he had had feeling for years now.  
“I guess you are right,” Minato sighed and pulled Harry to him for another kiss.   
When he tried to deepen it he was pushed back and at Minato’s hurt look Harry pointed at the blue eyed kid that as looking at them with wide eyes.  
“How soon do you think Mikoto will like to have him back for another sleep over?” Minato mused, making Harry laugh.  
________________________________________  
End of Story


End file.
